Do u love me?
by Tata JewelFishy
Summary: Hanyalah rangkaian kisah sederhana, tentang sepasang kekasih yang dihadapkan pada liku kehidupan yang membuat keduanya semakin dewasa, dan lebih percaya satu sama lain. Kesalah pahaman yang sempat memisahkan, namun berbuah kemanisan pada akhirnya / EUNHAE /


Title : **Do u love me?**

Author : **Park Jieun (Tata)**

Cast :** Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Super Junior, BoA, Yoon Seung Ah**

Pairing : **Eunhae**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Summary : **_Hanyalah rangkaian kisah sederhana, tentang sepasang kekasih yang dihadapkan pada liku kehidupan yang membuat keduanya semakin dewasa, dan lebih percaya satu sama lain. Kesalah pahaman yang sempat memisahkan, namun berbuah kemanisan pada akhirnya / EUNHAE /_**

.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi sesampainya Donghae di dorm. Dengan langkah gontai, antara menahan kantuk dan lelah sehabis syuting dari siang hingga pagi buta, Donghae terus melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kamar Eunhyuk. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di atas tempat tidur.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memandang wajah tampan Eunhyuk dalam diam. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Sungguh betapa dia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggil Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk sedikit bereaksi, namun tetap menutup matanya.

Donghae pun menggoyang lengan Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. , "Eunhyuk-ah, bisakah kau bangun sebentar? Hanya sebentar saja..."

Mau tidak mau, Eunhyuk terpaksa membuka mata, "Ugh Donghae... Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Aku masih mengantuk," protes Eunhyuk, lalu membalik posisi tidurnya membelakangi Donghae.

Melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang acuh padanya seperti ini, sedikit membuat Donghae kesal, "Kau pikir aku juga tidak mengantuk, eoh? Aku bahkan belum tidur, kau tau?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu memeluk namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya lirih.

Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat, hingga sesaat kemudian ia pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Donghae, "ne, aku juga..."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka tetap berada dalam posisi itu. Saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menggebu melalui sebuah pelukan.

"Donghae, kau lelah..." Eunhyuk berkata lirih.

Donghae menggeleng, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Eunhyuk. "Ani.. Aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan kita tetap seperti ini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli melihat sikap Donghae. Ia pun berusaha melepas pelukan itu. Bukan karena ia tak menginginkannya. Tapi memang karena Donghae butuh istirahat. Ia sadar jadwal padat Donghae selama beberapa bulan ini. Selain harus mempromosikan 6jib bersama Super Junior, ia pun juga sedang sibuk dengan drama barunya. Meski Donghae tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, Eunhyuk sangat mengerti bahwa ia sangat lelah saat ini.

"Tidurlah.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, menatap Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae terdiam. Ia tampak kurang setuju dengan permintaan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana pun, dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidurlah, Hae... Kau butuh istirahat," kata Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Donghae pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah... tapi bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan sebelum tidur?"

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku..." pinta Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia pun segera memperbaiki ekspresi terkejutnya. Perlahan ia memegang kedua pipi Donghae, dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Eunhyuk-ah.. Cium aku..." Perkataannya menggantung, hingga kemudian ia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "...disini."

Kali ini Eunhyuk tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Dan Donghae menyadari itu.

Eunhyuk pun memandang bibir Donghae dengan gugup. Jujur, sedari dulu inilah yang ia inginkan. Namun ia terlalu takut jika Donghae akan menolaknya, mengingat selama ini Donghae bahkan tak pernah berinisiatif duluan untuk itu.

Tapi sekarang? Donghae bahkan memintanya secara langsung? Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu Lee Hyukjae? Mengapa kau hanya diam bahkan saat kesempatan itu datang?

Eunhyuk terus berdebat dalam pikiran. Ia dapat merasakan degupan hebat di jantungnya. Bahkan saat kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae. Dadanya serasa ingin meledak. Ia tidak yakin, ia sanggup melakukannya saat ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." Ucap Donghae lirih, saat Eunhyuk kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari dirinya.

"Donghae, bisakah kita melupakan itu? Sekarang tidurlah... Kau harus istirahat," kata Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

Donghae sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian ia pun menurut, "Baiklah..."

Lantas ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti, dan berbaring di samping Donghae. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian masing-masing mulai hanyut di alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk terbangun saat sinar hangat sang mentari menyentuh kulitnya. Sosok Donghae yang masih terlelaplah yang pertama kali ia tangkap saat membuka mata. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat namja tampan di sebelahnya tersebut.

Donghae pasti benar-benar lelah.

Semenjak sibuk dengan drama baru, Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa tak hanya waktu istirahat Donghae yang berkurang, tapi juga waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Dan jujur, itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Donghae selalu pulang larut tiap malam. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menunggu Donghae pulang hingga tengah malam, supaya mereka bisa berbincang melepas rindu meski hanya sepersekian menit.

Tapi makin lama, jadwal pulang Donghae semakin terlambat. Seperti yang terjadi kemarin, ia baru pulang pagi buta. Padahal syuting sudah dimulai sejak siang hari. Dan Eunhyuk kesal akan itu. Ingin ia menyalahkan manager-nya yang tak bisa membatasi jadwal Donghae dengan lebih manusiawi. Ingin juga ia menyalahkan Donghae yang dulunya dengan mudah menerima tawaran main dalam drama itu, padahal mereka sedang disibukkan dengan 6jib.

Eunhyuk tau, ia tidak berhak untuk marah. Bagaimana pun, ia sangat mengerti seberapa besar ketertarikan Donghae pada dunia akting. Donghae sangat mencintai itu. Dan Eunhyuk pun tau, sudah sejak lama Donghae ingin mendapatkan peran utama dalam sebuah drama. Itulah mengapa Donghae bersikeras menerima tawaran drama tersebut, meski Super Junior sedang disibukkan oleh 6jib. Namun meskipun begitu, drama itu telah membuatnya sedikit jauh dari Donghae. Dan ia sedikit kesal karena itu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang mendadak kalut. Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Dan ia menyesal telah sedikit mengacuhkan Donghae, padahal Donghae sendiri pun juga merindukan dirinya.

Ditatapnya sebentar wajah lelah Donghae, sebelum kemudian dikecupnya kening namja chingu-nya tersebut. Perlahan ditatapnya bibir kekasihnya tersebut dengan lembut. Eunhyuk pun mendekatkan bibirnya, hingga lagi-lagi debaran itu datang. Entah mengapa ia masih sering berdebar jika berada sedekat ini dengan Donghae. Ia pun menghentikan niatan awalnya untuk mencium bibir Donghae, dan mencoba bangkit dari baringannya dengan sedikit menggeser kaki Donghae yang sedari tadi berada di atas kakinya.

"eumm…" Donghae sedikit mengigau.

Eunhyuk pun terduduk, hingga kemudian lagi-lagi ia menatap Donghae dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terpeta dalam bibir Eunhyuk. Disentuhnya wajah Donghae dengan hati-hati. Guratan lelah jelas terpampang disana. "Donghae-ah, apa kau benar-benar lelah, eoh?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Dielusnya pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "Kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah, arasso?"

Bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka, dan Leeteuk pun masuk ke dalamnya. "Hah, disini ternyata," ucap Leeteuk sambil mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Eunhyuk. "Donghae-ah, bangunlah. Manager-hyung sudah menjemputmu." Leeteuk pun menarik tangan Donghae hingga pemuda itu terduduk, namun masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hyung, biarkan dia tidur beberapa menit lagi. Dia lelah," protes Eunhyuk. "Apa kau tak tau kemarin dia pulang jam berapa?"

"Tapi syuting akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Hyuk," ujar Leeteuk sambil terus berusaha menarik Donghae untuk berdiri dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat syuting.

Eunhyuk pun terdiam setelah mendengar kata 'syuting'. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu memang sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus dilakukan Donghae karena keinginan kuatnya untuk bermain drama.

"Ayo Donghae…" ujar Leeteuk tak sabaran.

Donghae menghela nafas kesal, hingga akhirnya ia pun membuka matanya, "Ne, Ne, arasso." Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie, tunggu aku. Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini," ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia pun segera bergegas keluar kamar bersama Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum pahit, seraya menyentuh bekas kecupan Donghae di pipinya─berharap malam akan segera tiba, agar jarak tak lagi memisahkannya dengan Donghae meski hanya sepersekian menit.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Eunhae shipper yang kece-kece badai, silahkan tinggalkan jejak review ya di FF ini *peluk*.. Review kalian berharga banget buat Tata. Tata bakalan lebih berusaha buat FF ini terlihat seperti nyata. neomu neomu neomu gomawo ^^


End file.
